mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Peach's Castle
Princess Peach's Castle, also known as Mushroom Castle, is the home of the Princess, and the centerpiece of Toad Town. It appears in a plethora of games; Most notably in Super Mario 64 and it's remake, where it is the Hub of all Worlds. Appearance Throughout the years the Castle has varied in appearance greatly, it is still quite likely caused by variety in artistic direction, and not actual redesigns of the Castle. The following list describes the appearance of Princess Peach's Castle, game by game, in the order of which each game was Released. In Super Mario 64: In Super Mario 64, the Castle and it's surrounding areas make up the Hub, providing access to the game's Worlds. It is in this game that we are given our first, in-depth look at the Castle, establishing many of it's recurring themes; Including it's stain-glass Portrait of the Princess, it's bridge & moat, red-tile roof, and it's light grey brick exterior. In Paper Mario: In Paper Mario, the Castle is nearly identical to it's design in Super Mario 64, differences include the stain-glass window being replaced by a bronze Super Mushroom Emblem, the Castle's flags changing in color from red to blue, and some of the spare rooms being put to use; For example, there is now a door at the top of the stairs in the Main Hall that leads into the Ball Room, which in turn connects Peach's Room, and the Castle Balcony. In New Super Mario Bros.: It only appears briefly at the beginning of the game, when Mario and Peach are taking a walk, Lakithunder attacks the Castle, distracting Mario long enough for Bowser Jr. to kidnap the Princess. It looks aesthetically identical to it's appearance in Super Mario 64. In Super Mario Galaxy: In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser uses the power of the Grand Stars to transport the Castle, with Princess Peach within, to the Center of the Universe. In appearance, the Castle looks like a modernized version it's Super Mario 64 design, maintaining all major elements from it's Predecessor. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii : With no apparent changes from it's New Super Mario Bros., and Super Mario Galaxy design, the Castle is used as a place to purchase Hint Movies in exchange for Star Coins. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 : While only seen during the Introduction, and End Credits, the Castle makes no changes to it's Super Mario Galaxy design. Other appearances *The Castle is also used as a Stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and it's sequel, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *It has appeared multiple times throughout the Mario Kart series, beginning with Royal Raceway in Mario Kart 64 . *It is taken over by the Shroobs during the events of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time . *It makes a major appearance in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, when the Castle was temporarily taken over by Fawful. es:Castillo_de_Peach Category:Locations Category:Paper Mario places Category:Forts and Castles Category:Paper Mario series Category:Super Mario 64 Locations